


goofball rights

by whichlights



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: A snow day.
Relationships: Ophelia Mardun/Astrid (Critical Role)
Kudos: 3





	goofball rights

“Please don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry. You’ve left me no choice.”

“Ophelia. Ophelia,  _ no _ \- ack!”

Astrid shivered as a giant snowball was dropped unceremoniously on her head. She had been trapped against a tree, unable to escape the approaching tiefling. Ophelia looked pleased with herself.

Astrid shook her head to try to get the snow out of her hair. Ophelia’s breath fogged in front of her face, and Astrid leaned in to give her a soft kiss. Behind her back, she gestured for her mage hand to start scooping up snow. 

Ophelia eventually pulled away, grinning softly. “You have not played in the snow for quite some time, have you, Rid?”

“No, I have not, Phe.” Astrid rolled her eyes. “And you do not get to act as if you have.”

The snowball laden mage hand rose in the air silently. 

Ophelia hummed. “More than you, I would still wager.”

“Not since I was a child, playing in the snow with…” she trailed off, choking on the names. Ophelia simply nodded. 

It was nice, to have no responsibilities for a day. The snowball hovered above Ophelia’s head. 

Astrid fluttered her eyelashes. “I’m still the snowball fight champion.”

The mage hand dissipated. 

Ophelia  _ hissed _ as Astrid ran away laughing, but she was smiling as she flicked chunks of snow out of her hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is witchlightsands, my dnd sideblog is genderfluidmollymauks :3


End file.
